


эти маленькие радости (these simle pleasures)

by littlered24



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlered24/pseuds/littlered24
Summary: - Так и не скажешь мне?- Это не так уж и важно, ладно? Чувак, мы только что победили, ты не можешь просто наслаждаться праздником?- Я? Конечно могу. Я наслаждаюсь прямо сейчас. Только посмотри на это.- Да уж, ты наслаждаешься, надоедая мне.- Ну, на протяжении долгого времени надоедать тебе было моим любимым занятием.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 14





	эти маленькие радости (these simle pleasures)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [these simple pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118590) by [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/pseuds/JenTheSweetie). 



> эта тема с "Что хотел сказать Финн?" не отпускает ни По ни меня
> 
> разрешение на перевод получено

— Итак, — начал По некоторое время спустя, когда празднование было в полном разгаре. — Что ты собирался сказать Рей?

Финн уже пропустил пару стаканчиков — По заметил, как блестели его глаза, когда он поднял взгляд, и нет, По не собирался объяснять, почему он уделил так много внимания глазам Финна, спасибо большое — и сделал еще один большой глоток, прежде чем ответить.

— Опять об этом?

— Прости мне мое желание узнать, в чем хотел признаться мой лучший друг на своем смертном одре, — ворчливо сказал По, хоть и, на самом деле, не чувствовал настоящего раздражения.

Он чувствовал счастье, грусть, удовлетворение, ужас, и практически все эмоции, какие он когда-либо испытывал, сплелись в один клубок и нахлынули разом. Это могло бы сбить с толку в любой другой день, но сегодня, когда они наконец покончили с Последним Орденом, это казалось нормальным.

Но прямо сейчас лишь одно чувств, которое он не смог подавить, закипало внутри него — любопытство. Как там говорили старые Джедаи — любопытство лот-кошку сгубило? Что ж, если он был в этом сценарии лот-кошкой, ему бы просто пришлось оставить это.

Финн фыркнул.

— Да, а ты на _своем_ смертном одре доставал меня этим.

— Никто никогда не говорил, что я не доставучий.

— Это точно.

По ждал. Финн поднял бровь.

— Так и не скажешь мне? — спросил По с недоверием.

— Это не так уж и важно, ладно? — сказал Финн.- Чувак, мы только что победили, ты не можешь просто наслаждаться праздником?

— Я? Конечно могу. Я наслаждаюсь прямо сейчас. Только посмотри на это.

— Да уж, ты наслаждаешься, надоедая мне, — пробормотал Финн.

— Ну, на протяжении долгого времени надоедать тебе было моим любимым занятием, — сказал По, закидывая руку Финну на плечи. — Видимо, придется научиться жить по-новому, без этих маленьких радостей.

— Думаю, Зорри будет рада помочь тебе с этим.

По фыркнул.

— Без шансов, друг. Это было в прошлом, пусть там и остается.

— В том прошлом, в котором ты был космическим беглецом?

— Понеслась, — вздохнул По.

— Все это время я думал, что ты был крутым парнем, а оказывается, ты паршивый контрабандист.

— Так сложно поверить в то, что я был негодяем?

— Сложно поверить, что ты мне не говорил об этом.

— Ну, я хотел, чтобы ты думал, что я хороший парень, — с ухмылкой сказал По.

— Конечно, ведь из всех людей именно я бы никогда не понял кого-то с нечистым прошлым. — Финн закатил глаза. Ухмылка медленно сползла с лица По.

— Ты действительно сердишься из-за этого?

— А _ты_ действительно сердишься из-за того, что я не сказал тебе, то, что собирался сказать Рей? — с ответным вызовом бросил Финн.

— Я думаю, что никто из нас по настоящему не сердится, — сказал По. Финн согласно кивнул, толкая его плечом.

— Я тоже. Просто рад, что мы все живы.

— Именно, — По коварно улыбнулся. — И раз уж мы все живы, ты в любой момент может просто сказать мне…

— Нет.

— Да, я так и подумал.

— Эта тема ведь не последний раз всплывает? — почти с надеждой спросил Финн, хоть и не ожидал другого ответа.

— Абсолютно, — По встал и похлопал его по плечу. — Но я человек занятой. Ну, знаешь, надо пожимать руки, целовать детей. Рано или поздно ты мне все равно скажешь.

— Мечтать не вредно, — крикнул ему вдогонку Финн, но По уже ушел.

***

— Всем по новому кругу! — прокричал По, и вся толпа воодушевленно зашумела, поднимая свои стаканы.

По с удовольствием принимал всю благодарность за выпивку, хотя не имел ни малейшего понятия откуда она взялась. Возможно, Лея приберегла запасы для специального случая, вроде этого. По был готов признать, что это вполне вероятно.

— Я не думаю, что они вообще собираются ложиться спать, R2, — произнес C-3PO, и По подумал, что он возможно прав. Вечеринка началась сама по себе и, так как не было того, кто взял бы на себя ответственность ее закончить, она продолжалась.

— Хочешь потанцевать?

По развернулся и увидел ухмыляющуюся Роуз.

— О, нет, спасибо. На твоем фоне я буду выглядеть ужасно. Спроси лучше Финна.

— Ты же знаешь, Финн не согласится танцевать, если на него будут смотреть люди, — пожаловалась Роуз, хватая По за запястье и волоча его к импровизированному танцполу. — Думаешь у них в Первом Ордене было много уроков танцев? Клянусь, первый раз, когда я вытащила его танцевать, я как будто вела его на пытку к Ситхам.

— Он танцевал со мной в том баре на Кореллии, — возразил По.

— Ну так это ты, — сказала Роуз, развернув По так резко, что тот едва не потерял равновесие.

— К слову о Финне, — сказал По, стараясь звучать максимально непринужденно. — Он недавно ничего занимательного не рассказывал?

— Эм, не, — ответила Роуз. — Мы, знаешь ли, были немного заняты надиранием задницы Кайло Рену.

— Да, конечно, — сказал По, стараясь поспевать за запутанными движениями Роуз и с треском проваливая миссию. — Но может что-то до этого?

— Финн много интересного говорит, — беззаботно ответила Роуз, очевидно наслаждаясь его тщетными потугами. — Что конкретно ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ничего, — быстро выдал По. — Ну, может…что-нибудь… Я не знаю.

— Ты и правда безнадежен, да? — смеется Роуз.

— Что, прости?

— В танцах, — поясняет Роуз, указывая жестом на свои ноги.

— Извини. Я то думал, что ты отчаянно нуждаешься в партнере, — смеется По в ответ.

— Ну, не то, чтобы у меня было много выбора, — говорит Роуз. — Слушай, ты сам знаешь с кем тебе надо поговорить на счет Финна.

По вздыхает.

— Да, знаю. Но она единственный человек, с которым я не могу говорить на эту тему.

— Почему нет? Вы трое говорите обо всем на свете. Честно, это странно — помнишь тот раз, когда я застала как вы мерялись длинной больших пальцев на ногах?

— Очень ярко.

— Вот и поговори с ней!

— Я сейчас буду танцевать на твоих ногах, — проворчал По.

— Ну, попробуй.

***

Рэй сидела неподалеку от всей вечеринки в компании ВВ-8, и По сразу понял, что говорили они о нем, учитывая то, как они замолчали приняв невинные выражения лица, когда он подошел.

— О, прошу, не беспокойтесь из-за меня, продолжайте, — сказал По с наигранным великодушием в голосе. — О чем бы вы там не говорили.

— Просто обсуждали какой ты хороший танцор, — сказала Рей, подавляя ухмылку. ВВ-8 одобрительно бибикнул.

— Чтобы ты понимала, я был очень востребованным партнером после Явина-IV.

— Я верю тебе, — с нечитаемым выражением лица произнесла Рей.

— Просто не знал всех движений в том последнем танце.

BB-8 пропищал что-то, что переводить в двоичный было бы грубо.

— BB-8! — возмутилась Рей, но было видно, что она подавляет улыбку. — Он не это имел в виду, — обратилась она уже к По.

— О, точно это и даже похуже, — засмеялся По, подпинывая дроида ногой в сторону Рей. — Посмотрим кто встанет на твою защиту, когда она в следующий раз уронит на тебя дерево.

— Это была случайность! — воскликнула Рей.

— Ну, конечно. Когда на _тебя_ кто-нибудь уронит дерево, тебе не покажется это случайностью.

Рей прыснула со смеху.

— Этому не бывать.

— Да, да, конечно, — рассмеялся По, подталкивая ее плечом. — Ну как, тебе весело?

— Не думаю, что вечеринки это мое, — пожала плечами Рей. — Я не как Финн. Он то чувствует себя как Мон Каламари в воде.- Она кивнула в сторону, где Финн был вовлечен в какую-то непонятную игру на выпивание с бывшими штурмовиками, что со стороны выглядело как не очень хорошая идея.

— Ну, Финн у нас хорош во всем, — отшутился По.- Особенно в хранении секретов.

— Очень тонко. — Рей закатила глаза.

— Он поднимал эту тему?

— Нет, не понимал. И даже если бы и поднимал, я бы тебе не сказала.

— И у тебя нет предположений? — неуверенно спросил По. — О том, что он собирался сказать.

Рей бросила на него быстрый взгляд.

— Есть у меня пара идей. Но если ты так сильно хочешь это узнать, спроси у него.

— Я спрашивал уже. Неоднократно. Но он наотрез отказывается…

— Нет, — перебила его Рей. — Я имею в виду, ты должен спросить его то, что тебя _действительно_ волнует.

По недоверчиво на нее посмотрел.

— Ты что, опять делаешь эти свои штуки? Ты снова используешь Силу?

— Это очень серьезное обвинение, знаешь ли.

— Только если это неправда.

— Спроси его, — настойчиво повторила Рей. — Но не упоминай, что ты сперва пошел ко мне.

По обреченно вздохнул.

— Да, это и так понятно.

***

— Я тут подумал, — объявил По, падая рядом с Финном.

— Уже страшно, — сухо прокомментировал Финн.

— Очень смешно.

По понятия не имел сколько времени, но солнце скоро должно было взойти — серое небо постепенно окрашивалось в нежно розовый — а большинство людей все еще бодрствовали. Музыка была приглушена и люди разбились по маленьким группам, некоторые уже мирно посапывали, прислонившись к ящикам с бластерами или провизией. День был чертовски долгим и утомительным, как и ночь, и По чувствовал, что он готов бодрствовать всю жизнь и в то же время готов проспать сто лет к ряду. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя живым. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя _смелым_.

Может, даже, слишком смелым.

— Так о чем ты там думал? — напомнил Финн. — Или тебя все никак не отпустит?

— Ты знаешь, что ты очень смешной, — улыбнулся По. — Что весьма неожиданно, для бывшего штурмовика, ведь они не особо славятся своим юмористическим багажом. Но ты просто нечто…

— Что ж, учусь у лучших, — улыбнулся Финн в ответ. — Ладно, продолжай. Ты подумал?

— Да, я подумал, что тебе стоит поговорить с Рей.

Финн нахмурился.

— Ты серьезно? Опять об этом?

— Нет, послушай, — остановил его По. — Я не собираюсь ничего выпытывать. Я больше не буду тебя доставать этим. Я… перерос это.

— За последние шесть часов? — ухмыльнулся Финн. — Мало верится.

— Слушай, мы тут серьезные вещи обсуждаем, можешь ты тоже побыть серьезным хоть на секунду?

— Кажется я растратил всю свою серьезность в предыдущие несколько дней. Проверь лет через десять-пятнадцать.

— _Финн_.

— _По_ , — передразнил Финн.

— Ты должен поговорить с ней, — не обращая внимание на него продолжил По. — Потому что, это… это важно. Я имею в виду, мне кажется, что это важно, потому что ты хотел признаться ей перед смертью, а ты далеко не глуп, поэтому то, что ты хотел сказать, наверное, должно быть важно, не то, что я, ведь все, что я когда-либо собирался сказать перед смертью было максимально глупо. Например, я думал, выключил ли ВВ-8 плиту прежде чем мы улетели. В любом случае, я хочу чтобы ты был счастлив, и мне кажется, что если ты поговоришь с ней, это сделает тебя немножко счастливее. Что, в свою очередь сделает счастливее меня, потому что… Ты понимаешь о чем я?

— Ты пьян? — ошарашенно спросил Финн.

— Немного, — признал По. — Послушай, я просто говорю, что тебе не нужно ждать смерти, чтобы признаться ей, хорошо? Потому иногда кажется, что у тебя есть время сказать человеку о своих чувствах, но его нет.

Финн открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл его.

— Что, по твоему, я собирался сказать ей, черт возьми?

— О, да ладно, — По легко ткнул его локтем. — Это же очевидно.

— Серьезно? Если это так очевидно, тогда почему бы тебе не объяснить мне, мистер Все Знаю.

— Вы собирались… То есть, ты хотел сказать ей о… чувствах и все такое, — объяснил По, чувствуя себя крайне глупо.

Финн поднял брови.

— О _чувствах и все такое_?

— Ну, знаешь, — По неопределенно взмахнул рукой, надеясь, что это все объяснить.

— Ты серьезно сейчас? — неверяще переспросил Финн.

— Я дал тебе хоть как-то понять, что я не стопроцентно серьезный?

Финн покачал головой.

— Хорошо, приятно знать. Спасибо, это было очень полезно.

— Слушай, я просто пытаюсь помочь…

— Нет, серьезно, — перебил Финн, — теперь все прояснилось. Я то думал, что наконец-то понял все твои сигналы, но теперь стало ясно, что нет. Поэтому, По, спасибо тебе большое.

— Обращайся, друг, — ответил По. — Так, подожди, что ты имеешь ввиду?

— Ничего, — отмахнулся Финн. — Мне пора идти. Не к Рей. Потому что, знаешь, у меня нет к ней чувств и всего такого.

По нахмурился.

— Нет?

— Нет, — подтвердил Финн. — Был слишком занят, испытывая чувства к кое-кому другому. Тому, кто не имел ни малейшего понятия об этом. То что я просто пойду разбираться со всем этим. Подальше от тебя.

— Оу, — проговорил По.

— Оу? — спросил По, наклоняя голову.

— _Оу_! — воскликнул он, после того, как Финн, хмыкнув, похлопал его по плечу и развернулся чтобы уйти.

— Финн! — воскликнул он, догоняя его. — Финн!

Финн остановился недалеко от толпы и повернулся, на его лице застыло нечитаемое выражение.

— Привет?

— Привет, — ответил По. — Какова вероятность, что человек, к которому ты испытываешь чувства, просто огромный идиот?

— Я думаю, очень большая, — улыбнулся Финн.

— Похоже на правду, — ухмыльнулся По. — Могу я поцеловать тебя?

— Если ты этого не сделаешь, то мне точно придется остаток дня скрываться на Соколе.

— Я не могу позволить этому случиться, — рассмеялся По, притягивая Финна за отворот жилета, сокращая последние миллиметры между ними.

***

Минут десять спустя, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга, чтобы подышать немного воздухом, По повернулся с вопросом:

— Так что ты там собирался сказать Рей…

— Пожалуйста, не порть момент, — пробормотал Финн ему в губы.

— Ладно, не буду, — улыбнулся По.

Генерал Органа не просто так называла По Дэмерона самым упрямым человеком во всей галактике. Кончено, она не подразумевала это как комплимент, но, эй, По всегда добивался того, что хотел.


End file.
